You're The One That I Want
by dreamer154132
Summary: Layla Thompson has been attending Roseland School for Performing Arts since she was able to. Along her best friends, she's had an incredible time learning and maturing her performing abilities. And now, she'll have the chance of a lifetime to perform on a Broadway stage and show her talent to the world. But what happens when she has to perform alongside famous jerk, Jace Richinson?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

My fingers flew across the grand piano as I finished the song. I played the last chord and opened my eyes, smiling. I had been practicing the song for three months and finally got it perfect. I looked up at my best friend, Liv, who had been listening to it so i could have critique before the Stars Concert at the end of the week.

"So? What do you think?" I asked her.

"Amazing! Just one part was pitchy, in the middle. At 'Time stands still, beauty in all she is.' But other than that, absolutely gorgeous, Layla!" She cried out. I smiled at her.

"What are you doing for the concert?" Liv was also a singer but she played guitar as well.

"Going T Swizzle." She grinned. Country was her specialty, especially in concerts.

"Good. You always sound great with those songs. We are so winning this year." I exclaimed, jumping up from the piano bench in one of the practice rooms of the music wing.

"With you sounding that amazing on that song? Duh!" She shouted. From the hallway, our science teacher popped his head in, shushing us.

"Sorry, Mr. Freshton." We said at the same time, sheepishly. He nodded and shut the door. We smiled at each other and started laughing.

"I cannot wait for the concert! Time to win back our school's glory!" Liv said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I grinned at her, wrapping my arm around hers.

"Hells yeah!"

The Stars Concert occurred every two years. Our school, Roseland and the other music school, Lopresti, competed in it. This concert was for students majoring in musical instruments, dancing, singing, and acting. It was the only concert that allows every student in the school to participate, as long as the song, dance or script was approved beforehand. Lopresti had beaten us almost every year because of their annoying golden boy Jace Richinson. I'd never met him, or even seen him play but Liv said that even though he was incredibly hot, and an amazing singer, he was too arrogant for his own good. This year would be ours though, I just knew it.

"Come on. " I laughed, pulling her out the door. "Let's go find Elliot. I need the math homework."

"Ah, math. Why in the world do we need it at a performing arts school?" Liv sighed. "Speaking of performing, are you trying out for the musical? I hear it's Grease this year."

"Oh, yeah! I loved Grease when I was little! My brother and I used to dress up as Danny and Sandy and run around singing and dancing to the songs." I chuckled at the memory. We were quite a pair, my mother used to say. I should really call her one of these days.

"Speaking of your gorg bro, where has he been lately?" Liv asked. She's had a huge crush on him since we entered the performing school.

"Ew, that's disgusting. It's my brother, for God's sake, Liv." I frowned.

"Your amazingly hot brother. Seriously." She sighed, dreamily. Probably imagining my brother shirtless in the breeze. Ew, ew, ew. Do not think of that.

"We are ending this discussion now." I poked her in the side. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

We entered the rec room and headed towards the couches in the back. The school board agreed that since this was a boarding school, we should have a large space to hang out and thus became the rec room. It was a large room with blue carpeting and blue walls. Couches were pretty much in every corner. Towards the center was a foosball table, pool table, ping table and a bunch of regular tables. A snack bar was on one side and a smoothie and milkshake bar on the other. It was the best place on campus, excluding the room that held my baby, the piano Claire.

"Well, if it isn't the two peas in a pod." A masculine voice called out to us. Elliot always called Liv and I "two peas in a pod" because we were always together and because both our names started with L.

Liv and I turned towards the blond haired boy that stood behind us and smiled. "Hey Elliot." We said at the same time.

"You guys are so freaky. Did you practice that?" We all took a seat on the one of the many couches.

"Yes, Ell." I used the nickname he hated. "We practiced it to freak you out in hopes that you would stop hanging out with us without us having to say we didn't like you. Did it work?" I asked sarcastically, lying my legs over his knees.

"Don't be a smart ass. It doesn't work on you." I stuck my tongue out at his comment. He winked.

Liv rolled her eyes at us and put her legs on top of mine. "What are you doing for the concert, Elliot?" Elliot played the guitar, while his girlfriend, Jenna, sang.

"Jen and I are doing a song together."

"Aw!" Liv and I cried out at the same time, then cracked up with laughter. They did a song together every year, at almost all the concerts. At first it was cute. Now, we just say "aw" because Elliot hates it. He glared at us.

"How's the song coming along, Layla?" He asked me.

"Perfectly beautiful and amazing!" Liv sang. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty good, I guess."

"Can't wait to here it!" He smiled. Elliot had such a nice smile. Jenna was really lucky she had such a great boyfriend. Liv and I were lucky to have such a great friend.

"Oh! Before I forget, can I have the math homework?" I asked Elliot, smacking him in the chest as I remembered.

"That's all you use me for!" He pretended to tear up.

"Don't be a smart ass. It doesn't work on you." I mimicked him in a deep voice.

"Fine, fine. Come up to my room with me. When do you have math?"

"Uh, about forty minutes or so." I checked the clock on the far wall.

"Alright, let's go." We both stood up. "You coming Livilynn?" Elliot asked but Liv's eyes were looking at someone else.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you guys later." She said without glancing our way. She got up and ran into the mix of people holding glasses and talking.

I shrugged at Elliot and we made our way to the exit.

We passed through the music wing in a comfortable silence. Elliot and I normally had these but they were never strained. We just understood each other without words, I guess. We both agreed with it anyway.

"Think we'll beat Lopresti this year?" He asked as we started walking outside. I shivered because of the cold. It was starting to get dark out.

"Definitely. Let's just hope that Jace Richinson sprained his vocal cords." I laughed.

"Wouldn't that be a sight? That guy's a real jerk, you know?" We passed the track and football field.

"Really? I never met him." I looked over at the lake as Elliot put his hands in his pocket.

"He just thinks he's so much better than everyone else because he's famous. Cocky and arrogant." Elliot muttered and I shrugged again.

"Everyone says that."

"It's true."

I sighed. I really coudn't say much because I had never spoken to the guy but everyone did seem to think he was annoying and arrogant. I kind of wondered what all the fuss was about. Sure, he's famous but he's just some guy. There were many cocky and arrogant males out in the population of world and everyone picked on him. Secretly, I felt bad for him but no one would allow anyone to feel bad for someone at Lopresti. They were all cocky and arrogant, as well. I could say that from experience.

"Yeah, I guess."

We entered the boys dorms in the school. Only about 500 student went to our school. It was so hard to get into because although we weren't as good as Lopresti, we were still ranked second.

There were three dorm buildings; a boys, a girls, and a mixed. You just got randomly selected for each of them but you got to pick your roommate. Two people to a dorm and two floors of dorms. It fit everyone nicely in it.

Elliot unlocked the door into the building and headed up to the stairs. I followed after him. Elliot got up the stairs sooner than me. He disappeared from view and I ran to get after him. I should start working out more.

Elliot was unlocking his door when I got up there. I skipped down the hallway to him and smiled. he laughed at me and opened the door for me to go in. I tied my hair back and looked in the dimly lit room.

There were two beds, two desks, and two dressers. A TV was on one wall and a mini fridge was just below it. A bathroom led out the side. Every room looked the same, just like that. The only thing different was the mess.

"Elliot Arnold Anderson! Must you always leave your room in a pig sty? Do you really bring girls over with it looking like this? You horrible, horrible child. I just might have to call your mother to come over here and teach you how to clean up after yourself!" I scolded him about his room every time I came up here. He made a point to not bring me over but he seemed to forget that today since I haven't been up here in about a month.

"Layla Jezebel Thompson! Must you always scold me about my room? Do you really talk to all your friends like this? You horrible, horrible child. I just might have to call your mother to come here and teach you some manors!" He scolded me back, just like every other time this happened. We both began laughing as I plopped down onto his bed.

"Just give me your homework, loser."

"Maybe I won't now, if you keep treating me this way."

I rolled my eyes. "You've been threatening that since freshman year and you haven't done anything yet. Homework, now. I'll buy you candy."

He handed over the work quickly. "Way to make me feel like a homework prostitute." I rolled my eyes again and got up.

"I'm going back to my room to do homework and get food. I'll see you later." I walked out the door.

"With candy!" He called out.

I laughed. "With candy, my dear prostitute."

"Wait!" He ran out into the hallway after me. "You trying out for Grease this year?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm thinking about it. Have you heard the surprise yet?"

"No, what is it?" I asked him.

"We're performing it on a Broadway stage."

"No freaking way!" I screamed. I felt like jumping up and down. If I were to get a lead... I couldn't even think about that. Excitement bubbled inside me.

"Yes freaking way. And even more, scouts are going to be there. And people are going to pay for seats to see it."

"Stop! Oh my God, I cannot believe it!"

"Just wait there's more."

"There can't be anymore, I might die of excitement."

"This may kill it though." He said uncertainly. My smile faded.

"What are you talking about?' I asked him, stepping towards his room.

"We're performing it with Lopresti.

* * *

**Hey! This is a new story, but I'm still working on all my others(if you are an old reader). Obviously a modernized version of Romeo and Juliet through the musical Grease because I love Grease and I'm a theater nerd :)**

**So thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! I have five chapters pre-written so the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish the next Forbidden City chapter which is almost done! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I slammed the door of my room shut, hard. How were we supposed to do a show with a school that absolutely hates our guts? Honestly, I didn't see it.

"I see you heard." I turned around to see Liv lying on her bed in our room.

"You knew?" I asked her, plopping down on my bed.

"Yup." She sat up. "I found out a few hours ago. You still doing the musical?"

"I don't know." I said, unsure. "How are we supposed to a musical with them when we can't even get through a concert without a fight breaking out?"

"I think you should." I laughed. "Listen, I took a recording of you played 'A Thousand Years" and gave it to Ms. Salinger. She's been asking me how you were doing with it since she hadn't heard it in a while so she asked."

I nodded. "Thanks. But what does this have to do with the show?"

"She asked me if you were auditioning because she's directing it this year along with some music teacher from Lopresti. I told her yes and she said you had a huge possibility of getting Sandy. She said she's giving the recording to the other teacher."

"Wait, really? So now I, like, have to try out?"

"Please! If you get Sandy, it will help our school out so much!" Liv begged me. She got down on her knees. "Please do it. Please!"

"Get up, you freak. Fine, fine. I'll try out but I doubt I'll get the part anyway."

Liv jumped up onto my bed, tackling me. "Yes! I love you!" She screamed.

"Get off of me! I'm still mad at you. And I have to do math homework. Go away." I said, pretending to be mad. I loved Liv, she was just a little insane.

"Well, I have to get going anyway. Biology class starting soon."

"You do know that the science wing is like fifteen minutes walk from here?"

"Shut up, slut." She said, walking out of the room with her bag. I laughed after her and pulled out my math homework.

"Hey, Elliot. Here's your homework. Thanks so much. It helped a lot." I sat down next to him for voice class.

He laughed at me and smiled. "No problem, dear. Candy?"

"You're such a little child." I said but handed him a pack of sour patch kids anyway. Those were his favorite. He grinned and grabbed them, putting them away for later.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as musical student filed into the classroom. Voice class didn't have a specific time for us to come. The teacher worked with the students who were there and then worked with the students who came in late. Some days you didn't even have to show up if your songs weren't being rehearsed. Voice class was kind of like lessons with ten or fifteen students. It was a relaxed and comfortable atmosphere. We were the least competitive section in the school, surprisingly. Musical acting class was a different story.

"Well, she's going to explain the story about the musical this year and then I think she wants to work on group music for the Stars concert." Ms. Salinger was the chorus teacher, voice teacher, and musical acting instructor. Of course she would advertise auditions for the show.

"Any private work today? I wanted to sneak off for some food."

Elliot smiled but shook his head, his blond hair falling into his big eyes. "Don't think so."

I sighed. "Figures. The one day I don't eat before this class happens to be on a day when I won't be able to get away." Elliot laughed at me again and I pushed him in his chair. He shoved my shoulder back and soon enough, like always, we were both on the floor laughing hysterically. Everyone in the class had gotten used to this already so they continued with whatever was happening before hand.

Ms. Salinger walked into the classroom and sat down at the piano. She played a few scales to make us quiet down and it worked. We all silently went to our seats which were in a semicircle in front of the piano. A music stand was in front of the piano, in the center of our circle. There were twenty two students today. Almost the whole class.

Ms. Salinger stepped up to the music stand and smiled at us all. We patiently waited for her to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Welcome students. I hope your day is going well so far." She smiled again. "Now, I would like to explain what is happening with the musical this year." She took about five minutes to explain the fact that we would be performing on one of the Broadway stages; it hadn't been determined which one yet. To much excitement from the class, she told us about the Hollywood scouts that would attend. And then she explained that we would perform with the Lopresti students. The classes reactions were similar to my own.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Can't they perform in their own school?"

"They're only doing it because it's on Broadway!"

"Everyone stop!" Ms. Salinger said, powerfully. Everyone went silent. "We are doing this because our schools fight too much! This is a great opportunity to find a way to get along as well as perform in front of a real audience from around the world. Anyone who protests, doesn't have to be in it! It isn't mandatory!" The classroom stayed quiet even after she finished. Hesitantly. she smiled again. "Now, auditions will be tomorrow at four o'clock, unless you have a class in which case come see me. You will familiarize yourself with any Broadway style song, preferably from the show but it doesn't matter. Rehearsals begin next week. Four o'clock!" Everyone muttered something like "Okay," and she continued with her lesson. "Now, the Stars concert is in two days, people! Let's get to work."

* * *

"Food!" I moaned as I ran into our room. Liv followed after me, skipping. Her black hair was blowing backward. I dropped down on my hands and knees in front of our mini fridge and frantically looked for something to eat. "Why isn't there ever anything in here?!"

"'Cause we never go shopping." Liv flipped onto her bed and turned the TV on. She looked down and saw my phone. "Oh, hey, your mother called."

"Probably wondering where Leon's been." I said, mockingly. Liv sighed, dreamily. I made a face and she smiled.

"I'll stop, I swear."

"You said that last week. And the week before that. And a few days before that..."

"I get the point, Layla. Now stop trying to make it."

She tossed my phone to me and I smiled. I looked down to see that my mother called twice while I was at voice lessons. I called her back. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Hey, sweetie! Just letting you know that we're coming up for your concert on Friday!" I winced. I hated performing in front of my family.

"Great Mom. What's new in Florida?" My parents lived in Tampa Bay, Florida with my aunt, cousin Vinny, brother James and sister Patrice.

"Oh, We're so excited to see you! Vinny can't wait. You know he's been singing a lot lately. He sounds so good." My cousin was twelve and I can assure you, he most definitely did not sound good. "Patrice is taking time off of her job to come see it. She's so proud, you know?" I smiled at that. My sister was a cardiac doctor and she was more than ten years older than me but I really loved her. She always helped me out when I was younger. "Have you seen Leonard lately?" I tried hiding my laugh but I'm sure mom heard it. Leon hated being called Leonard.

"I haven't Mom. Look I gotta go, you know, practice and stuff." I said, hoping to get rid of her for now. I love my family but since Leon and I left, they never leave us alone.

"Sure, sure. Tell Leon I'm looking for him. I love you! See you soon!" She said.

"Love you. Bye." I hang up, sent a quick text to Leon, hoping he'd see it, and put my phone in my pocket. "Get up, Liv. We're getting food." She groaned loudly and I rolled my eyes. "I'll get Elliot and Leon to come."

She hopped up. "Where are my cute flip flops? The blue ones?"

* * *

"My head is saying fool, forget him. My heart is saying don't let go. Hold on till the end, that's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you."

I played another chord before Liv interrupted. "You're amazing and going to get Sandy. Now play my song, please! I really want to get Rizzo!" Auditions were less than an hour away.

I smiled. I hoped she got Rizzo, too. Country may be Liv's specialty but acting as the mean girl was the perfect job for her. Mostly because she didn't have to act like she had an attitude, she already had one. "Alright, get up there. Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee or Worse Things?"

"Sandra Dee." I started playing and listened to her while she sang. "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee..." She sang the song perfectly. Every note was in tune and her acting was perfect.

"You're definitely getting it. Don't think twice." I said with a smile.

"Come on, let's get down there. Elliot texted me saying that him, Leon, and a bunch of people already signed up to go."

"Alright. Hurry up. I hate waiting to audition." I grabbed both of our sheet music and we ran outside. Being on the first floor helped since we didn't have any stairs to go down. We started walking down a path near the fountain. A few minutes later and we arrived in the main building, the music building.

"Hey, Elliot." Liv and I said together and laughed as he gave us a strange look.

"Hey. You're in luck. I signed you guys up with us."

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Liv asked as she took a seat against the wall of the hallway. The rest of us followed suit.

"Now obviously."

I rolled my eyes. "Leon, did you ever call Mom back?" I turned the attention over to my twin brother.

"Yeah." He said.

"Liar. I already know you didn't because she called me a half hour ago saying you didn't." He gave me a guilty look. "Call her, please. The concert is a day away and you don't want her mad at you when they come up."

"Fine, fine. I'll call her when I get back to my room." I gave him a flat looking, knowing that he wouldn't do it unless I was there. "Okay, I'll call her after the auditions before we leave." I smiled.

"You guys wanna get dinner again?" Liv asked. Last night was hilarious. We went out to eat at this pizza place a few blocks away. Leon and Elliot kept bothering the waitress about how undercooked or overcooked the food was until she got the manager to kick us out. Then, we went to the Walmart next door and bought soda and candy. Liv and I went around poking people while Elliot and Leon stole their carts and put them on the other side of the room. Needless to say, we got kicked out of there as well. We took the candy back to Leon's room, where his roommate left for the night, and played video games until one in the morning.

Leon grinned. "Wish I could, but I can't. The roommate is hating on me because I left the room a mess last night. Plus, way too much homework."

"Aw, you're going to be a good boy and do your homework?" Elliot cooed.

"Make sure you clean your room." I instructed him. "Mom might want to see it on Saturday."

"Don't let Layla here see it messy. The last thing you need added to all that is a rant from Mrs. Clean." Elliot poked me in the side. I glared at him.

"It is not my fault that you cannot keep your room clean for your life." I shoved him.

He shoved me back. "It's my room, woman. I'll keep however I want to." I pushed him over. He shoved me again. "If you want it so clean, why don't you clean it for me?"

"Will you pay me in candy?" I mocked him.

"Well-"

"Elliot Anderson, are you here?" A voice called from the doors to a practice voice room.

"Coming right up!" He grinned at the drama teacher.

"Good luck!" We all called after him as he left.

I turned towards Leon. "Who'd he try out for?"

"I think Kenickie or maybe Doody."

"Oh, alright. Who's trying out for Danny?" I asked looking around. I hadn't heard one person practicing "Sandy" yet.

"Everyone's too afraid. Jace Richinson is going to get it hands down."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Someone else can get it! Wait, here." She got up and walked over to some random guy. He shook his head at whatever she said and she punched in the side, making Leon and I have to hold in our laughter. The boy glared at her and she walked away, rolling her eyes. She moved on to her next victim.

"What d'you think she's doing?" Leon asked. We both watched her turn the corner of the hallway.

"Recruiting, I assume."

"That girl can hit hard." Leon shook his head in amazement, watching the bruise blossom on the first guy's arm. I nodded, laughing at his face.

Liv came back seconds later with a smile on her face. "Found one."

"Really? I'm surprised." Leon said with admiration, to which Liv beamed at. "Actually, considering how hard you hit, not that much."

"Who is it?" I asked. I was surprised also. Going up against Jace Richinson was a brave thing to do.

"You'll love this, Layla." Whenever she said I'd "love something", I usually didn't. "You remember a certain Jackson Tyler who couldn't go to school here last year?" I nodded. I had been devastated because I had a crush on him for the longest time. Liv and I used to follow him everyday. It was a minor obsession. Okay, maybe major. "Well, he's back! And he's auditioning for Danny! And guess what?"

"What?" I whispered. I was already in shock.

"He's only auditioning because I told him you were auditioning for Sandy!"

I felt like screaming. I had liked Jackson Tyler since I could remember. I smiled at her. Leon rolled his eyes. Thank goodness he didn't know about my minor obsession. He hated Jackson. He was just jealous because, according to him, all the girls fall for his phony act instead of going after a "real man" like himself.

"That loser is back? I swear, it's an act. There's no one anyone can be that nice."

Liv and I rolled our eyes at the same time. "Go away. He's so sweet, it can't be an act." I muttered. I didn't believe him for a second.

"Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."

Elliot came out right then. "Hey, what's up?"

"How'd it go?" Liv asked him as Leon and I glared at each other.

"Um, good, I guess." He was looking at us. "What happened?"

Liv shook her head. "Forget it. Who's next?"

"Probably Leon..."

"Leon Thomspon!"

"Good luck, bro." I said, hostilely. Liv winked. Elliot patted his back.

Liv, Elliot, and I talked a little bit more about Jackson Tyler, Jace Richinson, the show, Elliot's audition and soon enough Leon came out looking pretty satisfied with his performance.

"Olivia Riley!"

We all wished her luck, as well. We all lapsed into silence, just waiting. The other two were more at ease than I was. I was up next. Or close to next. The point is that my turn was coming up and I was freaking out. My hands were shaking, holding a paper with a dead tight grip. I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster. All I could think was that I would mess up. I would mess up and ruin my chances of getting this part.

"Hey, relax." I felt a hand on mine. Elliot's. "You're going to do fine."

"Why so nervous?" I looked up to see the "blonde goddess" standing above me. Kari Simmings.

"I'm not." I denied but felt blood rush to my face.

"Good, you have no reason to be. After all, you don't expect to actually get Sandy, right?" She said, smirking. I glared at her, seeing Liv come up behind her.

"Look what the wind blew in because the cat didn't want to touch it." I smirked up at her.

"Kari Simmings!"

"Good luck, Kari." Liv said with fake happiness.

"Thanks, slut." Kari walked away.

"I hope you choke on your own spit."

I smiled. My nerves were pretty much gone for now. "I don't understand why she hates me." Liv, Elliot, and Leon all shrugged. Kari has hated me since freshman year. "How'd it go, Liv?"

"Pretty good." She smiled and sat down, not saying anything else.

"You ready?" Leon asked me.

"Yes." I said, confidently. "I think." I added.

"Don't worry. You can do it." Elliot gave me comforting smile.

We lapsed back into silence. Trying not to think about messing up, I ran the lyrics through my head over and over again. Not once did I stop.

_But now, there's nowhere to hide. _The door opened. _Since you pushed my love- _Kari walked out, smirking at me. _-aside. I'm out-_ The drama teacher stuck her head out. _-of my head. Hopeless- _"Layla Thompson." _-ly devoted to- _I stood up and smiled at my friends. _-you. I'm- _"Make up proud, Sandra Dee!" "Good luck! Later we'll go for pizza!" I nodded. _-hopelessly- _I slowly made my way to do the door, straightening out my skirt. _-devoted to you._ And I walked in to what could be the biggest audition of my life.

* * *

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Liv and I bolted up the stairs. After having pizza off campus, we ran home. It was a little after seven and the cast list had been up for fourteen minutes now. No, fifteen. We couldn't wait any longer.

Liv pulled her heels off. I did the same with my flip flops. If we were on the second floor, I might've died. After quickly unlocking the door, we threw everything onto the floor. Our laptops were already set up so we could get online right away.

My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. The judges hadn't shown any indication that I had done well. Maybe I didn't get it. How horrible would that be! My one shot at having a scout watch me as a lead and I totally blew it! I bet you anything that Kari got it. Oh, that bitch. I hated her so much, even more at that moment.

I typed in the password we were told to get into the cast list. Okay, breathe, Layla. You can do this. Maybe you got a small lead and the scout will still see you. Maybe you got Marty. Yes, Marty! That could be good. I started at the ensemble. Nope, my name wasn't there. Neither was Kari's. I moved up towards the small leads. Haha, Kari, you only got Patty Simcox. I grinned.

"Layla! Congrats!" Liv shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you didn't look yet?" She saw that I was only up to the small leads.

"No..." I scrolled up. Right next to Sandra Dumbrowski was Layla Thompson. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. I got it!"

"I know! And look, I got Rizzo and Leon got Kenickie. We are so meant to be!" I couldn't help but laugh. I was so nervous for nothing!

"Well, congrats. Just please, do not talk about my brother that way!"

"No promises." She mumbled, looking back at the computer. "Elliot got Roger."

"Oh, good." I looked back. "Kari got Patty."

"That'll show that little-"

"Oh, no! Liv, oh god, no." I said, looking at the computer.

"What? What's wrong? Layla?"

"Jackson Tyler didn't get Danny."

"Oh, that's not too bad. Maybe whoever did is hot." She said. "Is he from Lopresti?"

"No, no, no."

"So he isn't?"

I stopped listening to her. "This is not good."

And it really wasn't. It had nothing to do with the fact that Jackson Tyler didn't get Danny. IIt was more about the fact that someone else did. It wouldn't be that bad but considering the way he is, it is. I couldn't be in love with him! I'm not that good of on actress.

"If Jackson Tyler didn't get it, then-"

Someone else did. Yes, someone else did. And that arrogant, self-centered, god of perfection is-

"Jace Richinson?!"

* * *

**Hey all! I know I just started this today but I figured why not upload while I'm here. So, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"That's such a pretty dress!" Liv exclaimed as I walked out in a dark blue, short dress that clung to my body. It had black straps and a black edging surrounding it. Matched with a blue headband, a blue necklace, and black heels, it was a beautiful ensemble. I just hoped it looked good on me. I looked in the floor length mirror in our room and finished putting my eyeliner on to make my hazel eyes look bigger. I took one last look and fixed my curly reddish-brown hair.

"Good?" I asked for the seventeenth time. I always freaked out about my appearance, especially before a concert.

"Perfect." I smiled at her compliment.

It was ten minutes until call time for the concert. I felt the rush of adrenaline I always felt before performing. I couldn't wait to get up on stage and have the spotlight on me and only me.

"You look great, too." I said back. Liv really did. She was dressed as a cowgirl with a light cream colored dress that flowed against her legs. Her boots were brown and could've passed as cowgirl boots but were also appropriate for the concert. Her midnight black hair was in pigtails. "You look adorable!"

"I wanna look hot like you!" She complained.

I laughed at her. "Don't say that. I wish I looked like you!"

"Shut up."

I rolled my eyes. "Get your guitar. Elliot wanted us to meet him in ten minutes and that was twenty minutes ago." I checked the clock on the wall and fastened to blue hoop earrings on my ears. Liv did the same with dangling tan earrings.

We walked out the door and, running as fast as possible without ruining anything, managed to get to the hall in five minutes. Elliot was waiting at the door, looking annoyed.

"Sorry, Ell. It takes a while for a girl to get ready!" Liv exclaimed when he looked at us.

He rolled his eyes and opened the for for us. "A text would've been nice."

"Yeah, yeah." Liv and I said at the same time and we all laughed as we walked inside.

The hall was basically like an auditorium, except fancier. The stage was at the front with a piano on it. Three sections of seats were included in it, with velvet covering. Two red carpets split the sections up. The ceiling was high and a large chandelier hung from it. We used our school every other Stars concert. The other times, we went to Lopresti. The hall was used for all our conerts though. Everyone at school loved spending time in it. So many great memories.

Everyone seemed to be here already, from Lopresti and Roseland. Everyone except Jace Richinson. I wanted to see what he looked like before we would be thrown together for the show. Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible. If he really was hot, I think I can live.

Everyone was taking a seat in the first few rows and we followed suit, finding my brother along the way.

"Hiya, Liv. You're looking sexy as ever." She let out a girlish giggle and I shook my head. "I didn't forget about you dear sister."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd prefer if you did." He smirked and faced forwards.

Buddy, the stage crew director, explained how the concert would run. We all knew what it would be like since we did it before so no one really paid attention. Basically, we were to stay out of the way of stage crew since they were helping us, the concert list was posted backstage and absolutley no one had a reason to miss their place, we could watch any performances we liked as long as it wasn't two before ours, and no talking backstage for any reason. It was just said in a lot more words. He bid us good luck and told us we would be warming up in a few minutes.

"When are you on?" Leon asked us.

"I'm on," I tried remembering. "Third to last."

"Moving up, I see." He smirked. "I'm right after you." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fifth." Liv whined. "I wish I was later! I hate going early! And Mrs. Cooper knows that! I think she does it on purpose because she hates me." She mock frowned.

"You've had this conspiracy since freshman year." I said, laughing. "Let it go." She scoffed.

"I'm two before you Liv." Elliot said, getting back on topic.

"Aww... I don't get to see you?"

"Whoa, you're really early, bro." Leon said. Elliot shrugged.

"Dude, that's awesome! You're like... third!" I said.

"Yay, you can count." Elliot said sarcastically. "And we all thought you belonged in kindergarten." I made a face.

Before I could say anything, Ms. Salinger told us to stand up. She began playing scales on the piano on the stage. We all sang along with her. We warmed up for a good five minutes and sat down again. She told everyone with an instrument other than the piano to go onstage with her so they could talk. Liv and Elliot, with their guitars, and Leon, with his saxophone, made their way up to the stage, leaving me alone. They disappeared behind the side of the stage. Stage crew was playing with the lights. People were chattering excitedly around.

Jen joined me and we made small talk until Liv and Leon came back and came back on stage, telling us that the house would be opening soon. We all made our way backstage even though most of us didn't have to be ready until the group numbers later in the song. Elliot, Liv and Ell's girlfriend, Jen, sat backstage while Mr. Owens, the principal, spoke to the crowd that had gathered in a matter of minutes. Leon and I wished them all luck and made our way out to the sectioned off seats for students.

Elliot and Jen sang "Droplets" by Colbie Cailat and Jason Reeves. They sounded beautiful together and afterward, Elliot kissed Jen making the crowd scream, which also made Leon and I crack up. Liv walked out, there were many cat calls, causing her to smirk and wink before singing. To my surprise, my twin looked pretty annoyed by this. I had to find out what was going on between them. Liv sang "Mine" by Taylor Swift and she sounded amazing, both with singing and the guitar. The group numbers went fine and so far, only one fight had occured backstage. Overall, the concert was turning out to be a success.

The paparazzi that had gathered in the back was startling. They all seemed to be eagerly awaiting Jace Richinson's arrival. I hadn't seen him yet and I really wanted to introduce myself so that we wouldn't hate each other immediately. I sighed, figuring that wouldn't happen, considering I was up soon.

I walked on the stage and felt the spotlight warm my bare arms. Adrenaline pumped throughout my body. I smiled at the audience as they politely clapped. I sat down at the piano and cleared my throat. Speaking into the microphone, I said, "Hey. My name's Layla Thompson and I'm singing 'A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri." I smiled again as the audiance clapped. I could hear my family screaming over everyone else. I really hoped I didn't blush too much.

I began playing and shut my eyes in concentration. As soon as I started to sing, I focused on a small stain on the piano's sheet music holder. My fingers took over the keys while my brain processed the words and pitches. I listened for the one part that Liv said was flat and made sure it came out right. I almost smiled when it did but contained myself. I made it through the whole song without slipping up and played the last chord. The audience applauded again, hopefully impressed.

Running down to the audience, I waited for Leon to come on. He played a catchy jazz number on his sax that had the whole room standing. My family completely embarrassed him. It was hilarious. But now, it was time for the final performance. Jace Richinson.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket just as Jace was about to walk onstage. I silently cursed whoever was texting me. I needed to see who this guy was and why everyone was so obsessed with him. Looking down, I saw that the text was from Liv. I bit my lip but decided to look at it, just in case.

I opened the text and my heart stopped. I ran out of the auditorium and heard music playing inside. I heard the screaming but I kept running, pulling my heels off in attempt to go faster. Almost everyone was watching the famous Jace Richinson and no one was in the hallways. I just hoped Liv would be.

Her ex-boyfriend. Her abusive ex-boyfriend from Lopresti. He was back and she was afraid he might see her. I was afraid that he might see her. I remember walking into our room one day and seeing Liv in tears on the floor. Her arms were bloody and her face was bruised. She had scratched and marks everywhere. I remember her telling me that she fell and couldn't stand up. I was stupid enough to believe her. The same thing happened the next week and I believed her lie again. The week after that, I finally confronted her and she broke down. She told me everything; how he got mad at her and hit her over and over again. She finally got rid of him but now she had to see him again and my guesses were that he wasn't happy that she left him.

I ran through the hallways as fast as I was able to push myself, which, sadly, wasn't fast enough. All I could think about was that Liv could be getting beaten right now. I let out a frustrated noise, making the only people in the hallway stare at me. I rolled my eyes at them and continued on.

I stopped for a second and looked around, not sure where to go from here. I heard the noise of clapping and hollering from the nearby auditorium but I ignored it. I figured that people would be clearing out backstage now and Liv might be hiding back there.

Running backstage, I tried finding anyone I knew. Everyone seemed to be from Lopresti and the pack was thinning out. I looked down at Liv's text again but she as nowhere in sight. I started to panic. What if he took her? I mean, he used to be abusive and if he saw her, that would ruin it all. I felt my heart beating in my chest. There was almost no one in the hallway anymore. Looking backwards, I started running forwards again but crashed into a solid. I slid on the floor and felt my head hit the tiled floor.

"Oh, no. Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" A masculine voice called above me.

I bit down my anger and frustration and nodded. This boy didn't have to know how scared I was. What could he do about it? "I'm fine, thanks." I felt his hand grab mine and he pulled me up. "Thanks again." I opened my eyes, feeling the pain in my head subside. I looked down at my phone and saw another text from Liv, saying her ex left already and to meet her outside. I let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks for helping me up." I finally looked at the boy. And what I saw was a gorgeous boy with shaggy blond hair and bright green eyes , holding out my heels. I couldn't look away. He seemed to feel the same way.

"Hi."

I felt a silly smile make its way onto my face. "Hi."

"I'm J-Jack." He stuttered. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled, embarrassed.

"I'm Layla." I smiled and held my hand out. His eyes widened and he just stared at it. "This is where you shake it."

He laughed. He had a really nice laugh. And a _really_ nice smile. I felt my heart pick up in my chest. "Okay." He shook my hand but didn't let go.

"Okay." I looked into his eyes and he was staring back at me. I couldn't break away from his gaze. He seemed to be moving his head towards me and all I could hear was the pounding in my chest. I leaned towards him, not processing what I was doing. All coherent thoughts went out of my head. I didn't think about how I barely knew this guy. All I could think about was how beautiful his eyes were and how soft his lips looked.

Our lips brushed and a passionate heat burned through me. That's when I finally thought about what was going on. I wish I came to the conclusion earlier but I didn't. Instead, I heard, "Yo, Jace! Where you at?" Jack broke away from me and looked in the direction of the voice and I knew.

"Oh my God. You're Jace Richinson. And you knew who I was. Oh my God." My hands flew to my lips. He backed away. I looked left and right and saw the door to the bathroom.

I shut the door of the bathroom quickly, leaned against it, and let out a huge breath. It didn't help, though. I still couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding like crazy. From outside the door, I heard, "Layla?" I ignored it and a minute later I heard footsteps leading away from the room. I straightened out my dress and brushed my hair away from my face. My hands passed my lips, the lips that he had almost kissed and I felt a smile forming. I stopped myself and took another deep breath. I couldn't. It wasn't possible.

I shook my head and walked over to the mirror and looked inside. "What the hell is your problem?" I spoke to my reflection but moving my lips made me think about the almost kiss again. My cheeks flushed brightly.

I shook my head again, letting my hair fall into my face as the headband in my hair fall. I couldn't. I very seriously, and really could not. I took another look in the mirror. My eyes passed over my lips and my heart rate increased.

My face blushed again and my eyes sparkled. No, no, no. But it was true.

I was infatuated by Jace Richinson, a famous boy who I had only met today. And he seemed to be slightly interested in me as well.

No, not good at all.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know how you feel about it!**

**I have a little problem. My hands have been shaking a lot lately so it's super hard to type and takes forever so until I get it sorted out, nothing is going to be uploaded. This was already written so I didn't have to worry about it.**

**In the meantime, check out my two other stories! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
